


The Goblin King's Masquerade

by SoarHighFox



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Attempted Murder, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fantasy, Guardian - Freeform, Kidnapping, Lies, Masquerade Ball, Medium Length, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom - Freeform, Post-Labyrinth, Protector Jareth, Rating May Change, Real world, Scotland, The Labyrinth is Conscious, goblin king - freeform, owl jareth, plotting for revenge, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoarHighFox/pseuds/SoarHighFox
Summary: Sarah is twenty-five years old and a fairly successful actress on the stage. She has mostly shrugged off her previous adventure as nothing but a fanciful dream, Toby has hardly mentioned it to her so she assumes he can't recall the events either. On winter's day, Sarah receives a rare invitation to a masquerade party in Scotland hosted by a mysterious stranger. Never one to turn the opportunity for adventure, Sarah accepts. But what could really be happening at the ball? There are strange people, creatures almost, in attendance, and Sarah find's herself the unfortunate prize in a dark plot to remove her from the Underground's records. How do you fight against the magic not of this world? By remembering you have a powerful love who's never let you out of his sight.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! I have found my inspiration again so to speak and am delighted to bring you this little prologue I typed out this evening when the urge hit me. Please please please leave me feedback if you're curious about seeing where this story goes, I only have a basic outline done but am thrilled to have this idea come to life where I could mix the pieces of Phantom of the Opera inspiration into a Labyrinth fic. This is indeed only the prologue to the story! I hope to have the first chapter successfully out before the end of the week. Thank you all so much for your time and I appreciate any comments! Sometimes comments help me steer the story into directions I hadn't figured out yet. :)
> 
> T rating for now until I find the swing of the story, knowing my writing history this very easily could bump to M but I'll adjust when needed.
> 
> **I WILL BE UPDATING MY NATURE BOY FIC. IT IS NOT FORGOTTEN. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP HOPE***

Once there was a girl, with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. A girl who dreamed of goblins and dresses; of faeries and adventure. A girl, who at one time was the center of her parent’s universe. Her mother taught her to use her imagination to expand and see beyond the world she lived in, to see what lies in the mysterious shadows of the universe. That through the stories she created, she could create her own reality, or uncover hidden truths perhaps in others. Her father was much the same then. He would join in their fantasy adventures with roles of his own. On occasion they even turned the living room into a makeshift stage to perform in front of each other. The girl and her parents would spend countless hours together creating fanciful tales of far off places with royalty and monsters. Great beasts that would be nearly insurmountable. The girl never wanted to play the damsel as her mother did often, but instead, took on the role of knight in shining armor to swoop in and fatally strike down the monsters of their imagination. The days passed so quickly that they shared together. Summers spent on voyages together, whether at home or perhaps out in the world some, new scenes for her to add to her journey. If only there had been more.

Once, the girl stepped off the bright yellow school bus, excited for the winter break that had just begun! The holidays were permeating the atmosphere and a soft puff of snow blanketed the earth. New flakes had just begun falling gently from the gray skies above. The girl was excited to spend the whole time creating new stories to play with her family. She skipped joyfully up to the porch. But as the girl opened the door to her home though, her father was standing right in the entry way, his coat on and keys in hand. He said few words, and hastily took the girl’s hand. They were off back into the car before she could even set her backpack down inside. The girl was confused. Her father was speaking about heading to the hospital, something terrible had happened to her mother. The ride was swift, lights breezing by outside in a blur. The girl remembers the silent snow fall as her father picked her up once the car was parked ran towards the entrance. It was quiet outside.

It was loud inside. People were bustling everywhere, and carts rolled by with people in them. Some quiet and unmoving and others moaning. There were many of them. Her mother was part of this group she thinks, he father is speaking with a lady at a counter explaining how the accident had affected them all. They were taken to a different room to sit. Time passed in a haze for the girl. There were machines chirping, fast shoes squeaking on the shiny floor, her father’s voice loud and frustrated at a lady dressed in blue clothes.

More time passed and soon she was seated on her father’s lap as he sat beside her mother, lying still on the white bed. There were other machines in this room, constant noises and the bustle of nurses and doctors passing by and stopping in on occasion. The girl didn’t know how much time had passed, but they didn’t leave the room, hoping that her mom would open her eyes and smile at them again. The girl felt scared.

Suddenly there were more noises, louder and more obnoxious than before. Her mother wasn’t waking up though. She reached out for her mother’s arm, desperate to wake her as the room was swarmed with nurses and doctors. Suddenly the girl was picked up by a stranger to be removed from the room, confused she cried out and reached for her mother, crying out for her now. Pleading with her to wake up. All the people were surrounding her mother, seemingly create more chaos to try and solve the noises of the machines. The girl understood something terrible was happening, that her mother was in danger of something unknown to her. She cried again, flailing to try and go back. She was handed off to her father and the glass door was shut to keep them out of the way. Her father was shaking, her set her on the floor before he himself slumped in a heap on the floor. There weren’t so many noises now.

Just one.

Once it was silent. The girl remembers how quiet the snowfall is, even the people all dressed in black, some shivering with cold, others with tears, were still and unmoving, transfixed perhaps. The air is calm all through the gathering, the gentle snowflakes lazily drift towards the frozen, rigid ground. Her father is mute, he says nothing the entire time, but she sees his eyes still glisten throughout. The girl has no more tears for today. Her voice had been hoarse for over a week previously. But today, today it was silent.

Once the girl grew up. The girl’s father no longer the man of intense make-believe, but instead one of traditional values. He changed business ventures, finding accounting his new calling for their family. And with that growth came more changes. Soon, the girl found her father brought home a new lady, his girlfriend at that time. The girl understood, but felt angry. How could her father love another? It wasn’t fair. He was to find a new love, but how could she ever think to have a new mother? The girlfriend eventually became her step-mom. As the girl grew, she did her best to follow all the new rules, but found herself struggling, not quite feeling as accepted in this new family as the old one she’d had.

Once there was a baby. And with that baby came nightmares of a new kind. Tragedies and difficulties the girl never knew could exist before. Coexisting with another person in the family, as well as having to take a role in the responsibilities. The girl was frustrated, she’d seen so much more in her mind and her imagination none of this should have happened. She knew about step-mothers, how was hers to be any different? Especially that suddenly brought a baby into the group. Her father was so taken by this newly constructed family he couldn’t see how his girl just felt out of place now.

Once there was a grand adventure. Of faeries who bite and goblins who chase after chickens, of swamps and junkyards. An adventure where time had little meaning, and everything was never as it truly seemed. The girl had everything she’d ever longed for. The enemy that was constantly ready to challenge her, to sweep her off her feet in her imagination. Herself the heroine of her tale, saving the person she’d wrongly thrown blame upon, she became the knight she had always valiantly determined to call herself. The girl went through the challenges He threw at her and overcame them. The girl felt her imagination rekindle and burn with a passion she’d hadn’t felt in years through the trials, and worked hard overcame the hardships. She had found friends, friends who she now treasured and wished to help outside of herself. The girl had faced Him and won. The girl did not understand what she’d done. Not entirely.

Once the girl grew up. The girl whose mind flourished with tales that were perhaps only dreams in her memory now studied and practiced hard to become exactly what she’d wanted to be. An actress. Changing her roles like a chameleon for each production, expanding her abilities with genres and works she was offered. The girl soared, her mind so enthralled with bringing her roles to life, she excelled often, her voice talented. The girl, now a woman, had received an invitation to a premiere gala from a patron no one had ever met. She had agreed, for what could be more adventurous than a masquerade in a far away place with the chance to meet a mysterious stranger?

Once there was a girl who had the adventure of a lifetime.

Once there was king who had fallen in love with the girl.

Once there was a champion of the Labyrinth who had left and had yet to return.

Once there was a plot to kill the champion.

And once more there were to be goblins who chased chickens, fruits that caused hallucinations, dances that were full of passion as well as some danger, friends from the past, owls with knowing eyes, and a maze of ever-changing paths.

There was once a girl named Sarah Williams, but what she didn’t know was that the king had fallen in love with the girl and given her special powers. Powers that perhaps neither of them understood the risk of until now.

Welcome all to the Goblin King’s Masquerade.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! I am so so thrilled to have finished this for you guys! The story line is completed, I'm anticipating somewhere around 12-15 chapters in total, but that may be adjusted as I continue writing the story. For reference Toby is 13 in this scenario, and yes we're going to acknowledge he is not like most 13 year old boys. Hope you all enjoy!! Please leave any comments, I love to hear feedback. 
> 
> This is only edited by me, and whatever google docs catches. If you notice any glaring grammar errors please let me know so I can get them corrected quickly! 
> 
> UPDATED 09/05: I have gone through and edited some parts for grammatical structure and just to give the flow more of what I'm feeling. Plot wise there's no major updates but since I'm posting this as I go this time, I felt the need to go back and update just some pieces. Chapter 3 is nearly completed and should be posted very soon!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading~

I used to think dreams were all I could have. 

That the fantasies swirling inside my mind -creating tales and spinning adventures- were to forever stay tucked away, only to be daydreamed about when needing a break from reality. Reality was tedious and full of unforgiving distress. But in stories, well stories were different weren’t they? Stories were what happened to make things better than they turned out. They were told expressly to bring people together and enjoy the imagination. And those that were in them, real or acting, helped bring forth those visions, and live through them vicariously. Ah, to be taken away to such exotic places, and to be different from who you were born as, or what world you lived in, or the people you met. How exciting!

And writing wasn’t the best outlet for my skill set I had found; I wanted too much to be there- living in the moments where the heroine triumphs over the oppressing force that has been plaguing someone! Perhaps I lacked the patience for writing the words; maybe taking for granted the lines and tales created by others I got to portray on a stage to those around me. 

A chime pinged overhead. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. The captain has begun our descent into Manchester-Boston Regional airport. At this time please return your seats...” the stewardess’ voice fades away as I turn the volume back up on my headphones. I glance out the window, nearly bumping my head as some turbulence has picked up with our descent into the early winter weather of New Hampshire. 

_ Going to be foggy on the drive home, _ I mused to myself unable to see much out of the thick, gray oval. Stretching my legs as much as can be accommodated in the confining space, I briefly glance around to make sure my belongings are all tucked up and ready to walk off the plane as soon as we’re given the all clear to disembark. 

I hadn’t been home in quite some time. My manager usually had me taking acting jobs that were strewn all across the country, which suited my adventurous soul just fine, really. But, I kept this little cottage here in the countryside of New Hampshire essentially as a home base. I admittedly, rarely made it home more than a handful of times a year. It was close enough to spend time with family on occasion, but secluded enough to offer me the peace I wanted away from the cities I spent so much time in. 

Finally, after exiting and making my way to baggage claim, rounding up my solitary piece, and ensuring I hadn’t left anything thus far, I headed out into the cold weather to search for my Lyft. Once settled for the next hour leg of the journey, I pulled out my phone and rang my manager. 

_ I’m sorry but the person you’re trying to reach is not available. Please leave your message after the tone. _

I huffed and noticed I had a new message. 

_ Dinner meeting. Can’t answer. _

Shifting in the seat, I texted out a quick message about landing fine and was on my way home now. 

Moments later my face illuminated in the dark from a response. 

_ Glad to hear it Sarah! Enjoy your winter break,as it were. Rest up so we can look forward to more projects in a couple months.  _

_ *************************** _

Briefly checking through my messages, I was dimly aware we were passing through the center of town. 

_ Must’ve been looking at messages longer than I realized,  _ I thought to myself. 

The quaint new england area was decorated with cliche antique stores that barely thrived throughout the seasons, but were fun to visit nonetheless. Snow had begun falling as the drive continued, tucking in the now-vacant parking lots of the shops and markets I remember being full of bustling patrons in the summer. The white church that sat at the center of town, next to the rotund town hall in fact, stood bright with the blanket of white beginning to surround it and the grounds nearby. 

I craned my neck as we drove past its faded wood doors, decorated with intricate iron filigree. Above the entrance was a stained glass piece (rumored to be older than the town and had supposedly been brought over with the pilgrims or something), and though it was too dark now to see the colors correctly, I knew the stained image by heart. 

The top of the window was full of arching flowers, all golden and orange hued, reminiscent of harvest times. At its bottom were twists and twirls of greens, and reds, dark browns for roots, and spritzes of white blossoms in between the foliage. In the center stood tall the sturdy tree of life, with its leaves billowing out in a great canopy the whole width of the frame. Just behind it, one could see the rolling hills leading to somewhere, with open skies, warm and inviting to those who are seeking something else, something more. 

I smiled behind my closed eyes as I traced over the lines in my memory, knowing for certain if I could simply pop into such a picture, I could find the kingdom that was nestled just behind the hills. 

It was easy to appreciate the solitude that small towns provided from the rest of the world. Those who are needing a break find towns like this are rarely affected by political issues, or barely involve themselves in the news for that matter. It made it easy for day-to-day concerns to take priority and just focus on self for a bit. Rest and recharge. 

The car made a right turn down a more rustic road as we pulled away from town; the quiet lights fading into the black night.

I hardly noticed the bumps as we soon came upon a familiar brick cottage set back into a nearly fairy-tale surrounding of trees and quaint garden. Lights were turned on inside, and there was a light curl of smoke floating out of the chimney. 

_ Toby must be here already.  _

He’s the only one I’d left a key with when I’d travelled, which albeit was semi-frequently. 

_ I need to thank him for keeping the garden alive and thriving _ . 

The sedan came to a stop at the bottom of the walk as I sighed with a smile. Green, gentle ivy was making its way up part of the wall, but was clearly tended to well as it hadn’t gone out of control. The hedges stood-tall and protecting- along the front perimeter of the fence, leaving space only where the iron gate stood for entry. 

Thanking my driver, I hoisted myself and my bags out, stepping carefully in case the ground was more frozen than I anticipated. As the Lyft rounded its way out of the drive, I pushed open the gate and headed for the door. As I reached for the knob, the door swung open in front of me, the warmth of the house greeting my face suddenly.

“Sarah!!” Toby exclaimed, jumping forward and wrapping his arms around my waist, nearly knocking me over in the process. 

“Hello Tobes, it’s great to see you,” I said hugging him tightly back as my purse slid down my arm a bit from the impact. He stepped back, moving to grab my only suitcase. 

“It’s great to have you back Sarah, you were gone for such a long time this time...I really missed you,” he said, equal parts happy to see me and sad. 

“I’m sorry Tobes. This season was just a busy traveling year. I wish I could have had you along for company,” I answered, running a hand through his blonde hair that was falling in front of his eyes now. My goodness he was growing up quickly.

Setting everything inside the room, I glanced happily about the softly lit cottage. The door opened straight into the kitchen, with the sink facing the front window overlooking the garden. On the far wall stood what has become Toby’s pride and joy, a traditional red colored AGA cooker. He’d insisted I get one as soon as I had purchased this home, explaining how many tasks it could fulfill and would absolutely do more than just “cook things” as I had believed. Toby got his wish though, without much argument on my end. It did add a lot of character to my cottage. My father had built the tall walnut-stained island that housed quite a few kitchen essentials, and off to the side was the pantry door, open with a few bags nearby. Toby must have been stocking some items before I had arrived. 

“You grabbed groceries for me Tobe? How thoughtful of you!” I said pulling him in for another tight bear hug. 

“Yeah, dad had mentioned probably everything in here was nearly bad so I should grab a few things. Receipts on the counter,” he nodded. I ruffled his hair again gently, noting how much taller he’d already gotten in the five (or was it six?) months that I hadn’t seen him for. 

“Yeah he’s probably right,” I nodded at him, moving to take my suitcase up the stairs to the master bedroom that occupied the space above. It had taken me some time to find and remodel this place, and while it wasn’t...quite the home feeling I craved for, it was my favorite little getaway resort when I wasn’t working. The bright wood and windows let the natural light in easily enough to not feel cramped in like some wood-interior cabins. I hadn’t mentioned to the designer who helped me I’d based many of my ideas off of hobbit homes. Perhaps he had guessed that though. 

Toby stayed behind in the kitchen. 

“When you finish unpacking, come down and eat! I’ve been working on something new! Or, well...new to me anyway,” his voice floated up the stairs with me, echoing with pride. Toby had become quite the little chef in the past years; it made it fun to come home and try whatever new recipe he was attempting to recreate or invent on his own. 

“Sure thing Tobes, be just a few minutes!” I called back and walked the little carpeted hallway the all of 5 steps into the master bedroom. The open room had sloping ceilings, with the large comfortable bed balanced beneath the far window that faced the eastern skies so as to catch the morning rays without being blinded directly by them in my sleep. 

I hauled my suitcase to the foot of my bed, setting my purse down on top, and padded to the connected en suite back towards the stairs. It had another door leading to the hallway, but I relished in the copper clawfoot tub my father and I had managed to fit within. My spa within my spa. I sighed happily taking in all the loveliness that comes with re-admiring a home after one has been away for such a time.

After refreshing myself from my travels, I popped back downstairs. The smells were heavenly. Toby was over poking the fire, adding a few more pieces to keep the cooker rolling, warming the entire house for the night. 

“Toby, you’re going to make quite the homemaker someday,” I mused with a smile. He turned and made a face. 

“Yeah, only because you’re going to suck at being one,” he laughed and walked back over to the kitchen when the oven timer had begun to go off. 

I feigned offense, but really felt my mouth watering as Toby pulled out something gloriously smelling from the oven and set it onto the counter. A couple other dishes had coverings on them and were also sitting on the island, keeping warm and ready to be eaten. 

“Did you cook for an army Toby? Geez,” I rustled around to find some utensils as he pulled back the coverings on the dishes. Ham, veggies, some rolls, Ah to have homemade cooking for a bit instead of take out or room service (which while tasty just isn’t the same). 

“You eat like an army,” he said with the most serious face I could imagine him making, carefully angling his final piece onto the island with the rest of the food as well. My mouth hung open, mildly gobsmacked. 

Toby laughed again.

“Oh my gosh Sarah, I’m kidding. Besides it never seems to stick on you anyway.” I huffed. I had to work out regularly to stay the size my manager dictated was best for my career. But, Toby wasn’t entirely wrong that I could also get away with a lot of munchies too. 

“Not gonna have to take pics of what you’re eating so James can mentally adjust your workout are you?” he prodded, not a particular fan of my manager’s, at times, peculiar behaviors. 

I made a face back at him this time. 

“No, as a matter of fact, I am on vacation, and have been deemed to do as I see fit to rest and recharge. Means no check-ins with nanny James,” I smirked as I began loading my plate with the foods. 

Toby smiled and explained how this was his attempt at ratatouille since the neighbor kid he had been babysitting was obsessed with the film and it had been on his mind a bunch. Chatting between us through dinner, we caught up on what Toby had been doing at school, odd jobs, recipes he’d tried, some interesting town gossip, while I in turn filled Toby in on all my travels and the people I had met along the way at each city I had performed in. 

Bellies warm and content, Toby mentioned something about dessert and made his way over to the freezer. 

“Well, if you’re really on vacation, does that mean you’re gonna try and go out on a date or something? You always claim you never have the time, and now you have nothing BUT time,” he reflected as he dished up some of our favorite huckleberry ice cream, specially shipped all the way from Oregon.

I shrugged offhandedly, dipping my spoon into the smooth cream and savoring the way it’s bright tartness was complemented by the simple vanilla within it.

“I don’t know Tobes, I haven’t...really met anyone I want to go out with.”

Toby smirked.

“Probably because you're caught up with all those fantasies you had growing up. Dad says you used to be obsessed with fairy tales as a kid. Prince charming probably is out there and you’re too stubborn to find him,” Toby said with a wink.

I licked the quickly melting dessert of my spoon and narrowed my eyes. 

“Are you saying I’m lazy, stubborn, or too fanciful?”

Toby shrugged his sweater covered shoulders. 

“Probably all of them to a degree.”

They both fell silent for a moment, enjoying the little corner fireplace as it crackled, more for ambiance than central heating purposes.

“Dad says that’s why you won’t come back and stay home. Says you’re too stubborn,” Toby added after a few minutes. 

I frowned at that. 

“I don’t think it has to do with stubbornness so much as it has to do with just a differing of opinions. Karen was never very supportive of my career choices, success be damned. It just makes staying there complicated, and uneasy when it only brings strife over things that aren’t going to change,” I tried to explain. 

Toby simply nodded in agreement. 

“I know Sarah, just letting YOU know what the word at home is currently.”

I smiled over at Toby, nudging him with a shoulder.

“When did you get to be so mature for your age? You’re like a newborn teenager right?” 

Toby shrugged again. 

“Picked up a lot of things more quickly than kids my age I guess. Besides, you’d suck as a homemaker, remember?” He chuckled, licking the last pieces of ice cream out of his dish. 

“I don’t know, maybe a goblin taught me?” he said offhandedly, taking their empty bowls back to the kitchen. 

My brow furrowed, confused. Goblins? 

“Where did that come from?” I quirked an eyebrow at his response. 

Before turning and answering, he finished rinsing the dishes and turned off the sink, 

“Dream I think? Probably reading too many books and imagination ran away with itself.” He didn’t offer anything more, shuffling about to put away the leftovers. 

Helping him absently, I felt the stirring of a memory,  _ or a dream?  _

Hazy. 

The images are blurry and hard to conjure, slipping away as easy as smoke through fingertips. But there’s a tune, notes that don’t complete a whole line, like trying to recall that song you enjoyed but you’d only heard it once on the radio. 

Something familiar, something...warm to think of. 

I shook my head, brushing off the thoughts. 

“Are you staying here tonight or do I need to take you back?” I asked, handing him the dishes for the fridge. 

“I’d like to stay if I could. It’s nice spending time with you. Besides, I already dropped my stuff in the guest room,” he answered cheerfully.

“Great, already tell dad? Or do I need to call him?”

“Uhhh…,” Toby’s voice trailed off. 

“Right. I’ll call him then while you finish this up,” I started heading up the stairs again, and caught notice of the mail Toby had collected on the desk by the entrance. There was a large, scripted piece sitting on top that had caught my eye. 

Intrigued, but more concerned with letting my dad know where Toby would be staying, I headed upstairs to my purse to grab my phone. 

************************************

The phone call squared away, and Dad of course having no qualms with Toby staying, we each started on our night time routines.

Dishwasher started, fire controlled in the hearth, and Toby tucked away in bed, I finally made my way back up the stairs to soak in my marvelous tub before passing out myself after such a long day of traveling. 

_ Ah, the mail _ , I thought as I started to pass by it again. I reached my hand through the rail and pulled the stash with me, needing both hands to grasp it all. I dropped most of the pieces unceremoniously on the bed while I quickly went to turn on the tub and pour some of my favorite bubbles and oils into the steaming water as it filled.. 

The stack was pretty well sorted for the most part, junk at the bottom that could be tossed immediately, and actual matters to review on top. Some were invitations to upcoming events nearby, dinners and openings of galas and such. It wasn’t uncommon for me to receive them, but I was pretty selective about where I went, and most times I was working and had to appear for job purposes. 

A few pieces were hand dropped, it seemed, by locals, old friends who just wanted to share the news, actual mailing and postage be damned. The blip of nostalgia made me smirk.

Regardless, they were fun to catch up on. I took those and the stiff, fanciful one to the bathroom with me. I turned off the tub and set the two unopened letters left on my shelf attached. 

The water was heavenly, and smelled delightful. My muscles happily rejoiced in the heat, the tension and stress of the day's activities melting away. Curious about such a scripted envelope, I reached for the letter. It contained a stiff, semi-scented invitation with what looked to be hand-lettered calligraphy actually written into the paper, rather than printed on with ink as most are opt to do these days. Intrigued I sat up a bit straighter in the water, reading it carefully. 

It read:

  
  


_ You’re Invited _

_ Dear Miss Sarah Williams,  _

_ You honorable presence is hereby requested to attend the  _

_ GOBLIN KING’S MASQUERADE _

_ On the 29th of December, at the Balmoral Castle in Aberdeenshire, Scotland  _

_ For an evening of costume, dinner, festivities, and more.  _

_ Please contact Hogarth at the number below to RSVP.  _

_ Airfare and accommodations are provided.  _

  
  


I paused, rereading the invite a couple times to be certain. 

To Scotland? To a masquerade ball nonetheless? What more could I ask for?? 

Humming happily to myself, already lost in the daydreams of my future travels, I set the invitation off to the side, safe from the water. 

What could be more relaxing than a full paid vacation to dress in costumes that I adore and mingle with strangers? Especially when the thought of staying here with the same people and the routine conversations sure to be had if I remained.

Toby might be a bit disappointed, but at least there was plenty of time until the date of the ball to spend with him. I was giddy as a school girl!

I was going to go to The Goblin King’s Masquerade.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah arrives in Scotland and gets to meet some new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
I'm backfinally~   
I don't have a lot of confidence in my work and so I tend to feel shy/anxious about writing and I get down on myself so much I start to lose the joy in writing it. So I struggled for a long while (that and I changed jobs, and got a second job, and ya know 2020 happened in general)  
But! I'm really beginning to feel more empowered by my writing and I hope you'll forgive me for taking nearly a year to update this fic (because believe it or not the whole thing IS planned out and detailed and I just need to write and connect the scenes cohesively).   
I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a comment!!   
\---------------------

After a somewhat unruly flight, some semi-tasty in-flight food, a slight baggage mishap, and patiently going through customs, I finally exited the airport and breathed a lungful of the damp, chilled morning air. It felt good, relieving and energizing to be somewhere new. 

A man in uniform, presumably a driver, stood at the entrance with my name scrawled on a small white board. I rolled my bag across the way to him and stopped. 

“I’m Sarah Williams,” I greeted with a smile, readjusting my belongings to extend my hand. 

“Ah! Miss Williams!” the young man answered, shaking my hand with exuberance not often encountered in first-time meetings. 

“My name’s Calum, and I’ll be your personal driver for the duration of your stay,” he said, his hand falling back to his chest with a short bend that had the intention of a bow.

“If you’ll allow me,” Calum said, tossing a smile as he gracefully took hold of my luggage handle with one hand, and opened the back door with the other. His pleasant voice complemented the freckles decorating his face, partially obstructed by the red bangs flopping into his face. 

Calum lifted the fairly heavy suitcase with surprising ease into the trunk while I trailed behind, taking in the scenery now before me.

“Ah, thank you Calum! It’s my first time in Scotland so I’m a bit taken with the beauty of it in person,” I explained quickly and slid, half as gracefully, into the car as Calum shut the door behind me. 

The interior was far more luxurious than I had anticipated. The seats were the type which I’d only ever sat on before when a producer and I were entering a party together, or some such occasion, and definitely not those I usually sat on every day.

“Never been to Scotland before? Well then! Let me take you the scenic route especially so you can see more of it! But I would bet,” Calum half turned to look at me in the back, “this’ll be the visit of your lifetime.”

Before I had time to think about that further, his bright smile was back in place and he immediately turned back around to drive us out of the airport. 

“Do you work for Mr. Hogarth?” I asked, rubbing my hands together to ease the December chill as the journey began towards Balmoral Castle. 

“Mr. Hogarth is the castle caretaker ma’am. I suppose you could call him my boss of sorts,” he paused and scratched at his stubbly chin. “More like, Hogarth delivers out the jobs for the day as requested by Mr. J-- er, Jacks I mean.” Calum remarked, steering us further on through the country roads. He didn’t offer any more information than that. 

I felt a slight sense of sudden unease, the same I’d felt even since I agreed to the invitation. This holiday was to be my break from the demands of my work, and the invitation to spend a fully-comped vacation dressing up in fancy gowns, in large old castles, while getting to interact with new people was the most perfectly convenient way to do so. Although my step-mother didn’t agree. Neither of my parents had when I had told them I was leaving so quickly after Christmas. 

I couldn’t find a source for my unease and brushed it off as apprehensive nerves. Certainly, heading off to a country I’d never been to before, to meet people I hadn’t met before, to attend a party I’d never heard of before was enough to put anyone off. I’d hoped the conversation and learning more about the area and the event would assuage some of those concerns that had built up. But, as ever, I was more curious than hesitant, and I wouldn’t have turned down this invitation without a larger excuse than “I don’t know anyone.”

I opened my phone to check if Toby had replied to the messages I’d sent after the plane landed.

**Glad to hear you made it safe. What’s it like so far?? Count how many kilts you’ve seen? - T**

I rolled my eyes with a smile and typed back. 

**Really Toby? Your biggest concern is how many kilts I’ve seen since I landed? - S**

**Lol, more like concerned your self-titled “adventurous” side would want to check if they’re legit. - T**

**You’re terrible. >:P - S**

**Ahahaha, but on a serious note how is it? Have you made it to this “castle” you’re staying at? - T**

Oh, I hadn’t remembered to ask. 

“Calum,” I said.

“Yes Miss Sarah?” 

“How long is it until we’ve arrived?” 

“Ah, well, since I was taking the more scenic venture for you, it’ll probably be another hour or so given how long we’ve already been going,” he answered, then glanced up very concerned. 

“Oh dear Miss Sarah! You don’t have to use the toilet do you?! I can find us a stop if you need to!” Calum said suddenly, a bit flustered with himself. “I was so excited to be bringing you back, I completely forgot to even ask if you were ready to proceed!” he blathered on a bit before I could get his attention.

“No! No, I’m really okay Calum! I was just curious that’s all. Didn’t know what to expect I suppose.”

Calum seemed to settle with that answer. 

**Got some time until I get there it seems. The view is 100% worth the drive regardless though. I can’t wait for all the old architecture I’m going to see here! - S**

**Cool. Take pics!! D:< You’re terrible at it and I’m already jealous enough you went without me. I’m going to finish making lunch here and take it over to dad at work. Text me when you’re at this castle!! - T**

Smirking, I put my phone away and made myself comfortable against the window. 

The countryside sprawled as we drove; rolling hills full of nothing but dark green patches amongst the blanket of snow as far as the eyes could see, each shade and hue of it on the spectrum dotting the landscape in a mere glance out the window. It was the type of place I’d wanted to run away to when I was younger. The land that passed was exactly as I saw in mind’s eye as a child, wanting nothing more than to put on my costumes, and run away into the forest with the faeries. 

My head throbbed. 

_ Faeries?  _

_ It bit me! _

_ Well what did you think they do? _

_ I thought faeries did nice things! Like……..wishes-- _

It was like waking up foggy, and grasping at the tendrils of a dream that’s slipping away with each passing, awoken heartbeat. 

But it was there. Something. Something I felt a driving urge to remember. 

_ Ello. _

My head throbbed again, stronger, insistent and...painful. 

_ Come inside and meet the missus! _

I rubbed at my temples, the pressure annoyingly increasing until Calum’s voice broke through, abruptly banishing the haze.

“Here we are then, Miss Sarah. Hope you enjoyed the drive,” he chuckled, more to himself, “probably be the only peace you get in the next couple of days.”

The sun was barely peeking in the afternoon sky as we pulled up to a drive off the main road. 

Calum turned the car and we passed through massive spiraling black gates, the type that looked heavy enough to stop a dump truck if they were locked shut. Their close wrought bars gave off the impression that no one was coming or going if they didn’t expressly allow it.

I turned to face forward as we descended the long drive towards the stone fortress.

“Welcome to Balmoral Castle! Everything should be set up in your suite, once we arrive….” Calum’s voice faded into the background of my mind as I gazed at the immense size of the structure. 

The long, narrow windows patterned efficiently on the outside of the building, while the perfectly coned spires dotted the rooftop’s silhouette. Set in a picture perfect wintery fairy tale setting, the gardens leading up to the hundreds of years old construction were as elegant and detailed as the Queen’s dress probably was when she’d first arrived at her new home, once upon a time. 

Each stone or statue had probably been repaired and replaced as time wore on, but the atmosphere was still ripe with age, and the castle certainly embodied the appropriate use of the phrase “50 shades of gray”. Green bushes, softly outlined with the fresh snowfall, were pointedly placed along the walls and partnered cordially with the ivy that had claimed possession of some of the surrounding walls. 

Calum came to a stop in front of the rounded, heavy-looking, wood door and cut the engine. Before I had a chance to say anything, my mind racing as I realized I was really here, he was already around the car and opening my door for me. 

“Thank you Calum, I really appreciate the ride and the countryside tour,” I said, stepping out carefully onto the snow with the few personal belongings I had on me.

“My pleasure Miss Sarah, always my pleasure,” he answered, flashing a charming grin my way again. 

The graveled parking area was full of other cars, and the castle sounded bustling with life as we neared the entrance. I wondered how many other guests were here for the curious ball. Were we all strangers? Had we all been invited on a whim? Did the others know the host? More mysteries to solve as I go, perhaps.

I smiled as we entered and took in the grandiose fixtures and sights of the entryway. High sculpted ceilings, the dark wood of the doors and stairs contrasting with the lightness of the stone, and the bright tiled floor caught my eyes.. Having limited movie experience, my manager having kept my focus on the stage during my career, I hadn’t yet had the chance to be on set in an actual time period-like place as old and ornate as this. 

I took a deep breath and felt a tingle rush down my arms, as if the ghosts of a millenia were haunting the air surrounding me. It was exciting. 

Two figures, ladies as it were, were standing in the entryway, dressed in plain clothes similar to those that servants usually wore on the period tv shows I watched. 

_ Talk about stepping back in time. I guess Jacks goes all in,  _ I thought, feeling my pocket as it vibrated with an incoming message. I was unable to check it just then.

“Evening, Agnes!” Calum tipped his head to the older appearing of the two women. 

Agnes moved not an inch, her deep set eyes and long face unimpressed with the excited red-head. 

“You’re late, Calum,” her surprisingly dulcet voice responded, flicking her eyes to him.. 

“Ah, well. Miss Sarah Williams here has never been to Scotland before. And, as I was entrusted with her care as she needs to move about, I deemed it was my duty to ensure I could show her as much as possible during her stay,” Calum explained, walking past the two ladies and heading deeper into the castle, continuing to carrying my luggage without so much as a backward glance.

I stayed behind, Agnes blocking the way and her expression thoroughly unamused. Her posture stood tall and possessed the confidence of someone who knew how to run a complicated household, followed by a face that did NOT appreciate a demolished timetable. 

She whirled around to me, probably too quickly for someone of her apparent age, but there was no falter. 

“Miss Williams, I presume?”

I nodded.

She nodded in response and extended her hand towards the other woman standing next to her. 

“Miss Williams, this is Drew, she’ll be your ladies’ maid while you’re staying with us. She’ll show you to your room and assist you with any needs or requests you have. If you have any questions or concerns bring them to Drew.” 

Her foot was already turning as she uttered the last word, and before I could blink the stiff goose-like woman shuffled back inside and was already moving on to other affairs. 

_ Well that was….interesting. _

A laugh came from the ladies’ maid I had just been so deftly introduced to.

“Don’t mind Agnes, lassie. She’s just worked up with everything Jacks has asked us to do in order to have the ball right and ready,” Drew said with a heavy brogue accent. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back into a handy fishtail braid, the slight fringe framing her face not long enough to secure itself back with the other hairs. 

I smiled and extended my hand to shake it in greeting, to which Drew met happily. 

“Let’s go on and get you to your rooms then shall we? You’ve been traveling long enough, I’m sure you’re right ready for a warm bath and some food. Certainly a cold night to be coming in too,” she said, her bright red lipstick offsetting the plain clothing she was dressed in. 

“That would be fantastic, yes please,” I answered, trying not to become distracted by the ornate decor we passed. Tapestries decorated the walls, vases sat placidly on end tables; minimalism was not to be found in an abode such as this.

After ascending a few flights of stairs, and heading through a seemingly endless maze of turns, Drew stopped outside a fanciful door that was intricately detailed with carvings of what seemed like fairy tale creatures, stories etched into the wood. 

“This will be your suite as long as you’re staying with us,” she said, opening a door at the end of a hallway, marked on its front with an infinity symbol. 

“Calum’s already brought your bags in,” Drew added, moving to the fireplace in the corner and turning it up higher before moving about again.

I walked through and felt a breath of awe leave me at the beauty of its design. The first room was spacious, with high ceilings and a curved wall of windows letting in the now rapidly fading evening light. It was decorated in forest greens and earth tones, plush cushioned chairs seated around an intricately made table, and large, thick rugs adorning the hard floors, absorbing some of the sound that often accompanied such open places. Up against the far wall sat a king-sized, four-poster bed made up with sheets that had a thread count I was certain I couldn’t afford. The bed’s dark curtains were tied to each post, adding more to the fantasy feeling the room was already imbued with.

I ran my fingers over the fabrics, shivering at the soft velvet textures as I made my way further into the room. Drew had already gone ahead and opened the door connected to the room, just beyond the bed. 

“Since you’re the invited guest of honor and all, you’ve got the largest suite in the castle at your personal disposal. Back here is the ensuite for you Miss Sarah, and,” she came back into the main room, the sound of running water following her, “as soon as you’ve had your fill of the tub, I’ll be by to escort you downstairs to dinner. Tonight you’ll dine with the few guests who have already arrived and are staying on the grounds.”

“Thank you, Drew! I’ve gotta say, I’m a bit shocked to be experiencing something like this. Not something I could have afforded on my own at least,” I said with a shrug. 

Drew nodded. 

“Jacks is a generous person for the most part. He wanted to make sure you have everything you could possibly think of during your stay here. So if you need anything Miss Sarah, you just give Drew here a holler alright?” She finished with a wink and left the room at that, leaving me to my own devices. 

Finally alone and not at risk of offending anyone,, I fished my phone out of my coat pocket to read the message I’d received.

**It’s been hours and I have received exactly 0 pictures. - T**

Smirking, I opened the camera feature on my phone and snapped some shots of the lavish bedroom, as well as the view out of the window as best I could in the darkening light.

**Tada, pics~ **

**Tobes, I wish you could see this place! It’s a literal fairy tale come true! - S**

I wandered back towards the ensuite where the tub was still finishing up filling. Just as exquisite as the bedroom, the bathroom was made of polished marble and could easily be considered fit for royalty. The aroma of spices and peaches emanated from the bathtub as it filled with foamy bubbles. 

_ This level of luxury in a vacation is going to spoil me _ . I dipped my hand into the enticingly hot water, the tub now nearly full. 

_ Ah well, might as well embrace it! _

My phone vibrated again. 

**Sure looks magnificent. :O Better be careful you don’t get swept away by a fae out there ;) - T**

I could feel my thoughts start to tumble into a daydream of being spirited away by the faeries and I quickly typed out one last response before turning off the faucet. 

**Wouldn’t that be an adventure? ;) - S**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_ They’re there again. Whispers of memories, recollections of things that I feel like should be right here, real and tangible in my memory, but I as reach for them in the dark, they’re nothing more than wisps slipping easily through my fingers. Voices echoing into the dark nothingness between dreams, familiar and foreign at the same instant. Sounds my heart feels drawn to, but my mind is blank with recognition. _

_ Music.  _

_ There’s music from somewhere. I want to follow this music, where it’s leading to something that feels secret, inside of myself.  _

_ The scent of peaches is everywhere all at once, perfuming the space of this dream. _

_ I can’t make it further, something physical holding me back, but the dream shifts and everything fades to naught.  _

  
  


I woke up as the morning light streamed in through the massive bay-style windows. The air was quiet, and the fire had been turned down in the night, just enough to keep the room heated in the wintery morning. If I concentrated, I could feel the energy in the air that said the castle was alive with movement elsewhere. Maybe castles never slept? 

Stretching wide, I answered as a knock rapped on the door. 

“Good morning, Miss Sarah!” Drew said with a near ungodly amount of pep for as early as it was in the day. In front of her stood a cart stacked with a few covered platters and topped with what looked to be the morning’s saving grace, coffee!

She pushed the trolley to the table and began uncovering and arranging platters. Stretching once more, I pulled the ridiculously comfortable blankets off and padded over to the delicious smelling food that was waiting for me.

“How’d you like your coffee, Miss?” 

“Cream and sugar, please. Thank you, Drew,” I answered, sitting down on the chair that must’ve been made from clouds, eagerly surveying the food she’d brought in. After last night’s dinner, my mouth was already watering at how delicious the spread was going to be. 

Drew set my coffee down and began moving about the room, tidying and straightening it with militant precision and the practiced ease of one who’d been performing the action for so long it was second-nature.

Picking up my fork, I found myself humming a tune as I hungrily dug into the waiting eggs and pieces of bacon. I glanced out the window as I tackled the succulent tomatoes and piled the beans onto the waiting toast. 

The grounds were still tucked into a blanket of snow, certainly not the weather I really wanted to go out walking in, but I wasn’t going to let any opportunities pass me by this trip because of minor inconveniences like weather. 

Drew had mentioned I needed to see the tailor in town sometime soon, because Jacks had custom ordered a gown for me to wear to the ball itself, and they wanted to ensure the measurements were accurate to what I’d sent when I had initially confirmed my RSVP. Jacks was certainly cementing his reputation as a resplendent host. 

I hadn’t heard much about my mysterious host thus far. People were rather mysterious in how they talked about Jacks, and internet searches turned up little to nothing about his persona. I gathered from the small talk at dinner that he was theatrical, and wasn’t above embodying the words excess and fanciful. The other guests would say something about the man, and then nearly each of them would share a small smile, like they were holding a secret to themselves. I wondered what secrets I wasn’t privy to as a first-time guest of Jacks.

“Do you know the words to that song you're humming, Miss?” Drew asked suddenly as she passed by carrying the towels from yesterday to her cart. 

I paused, mid-chew. What song was I humming? No name or lyrics were coming to mind, but it felt familiar as the notes came along.

“To tell you the truth Drew, I’m not even sure where I’ve heard it before. Must’ve just been one of those tunes you hear once and it comes back every once in a great while just to taunt you,” I replied, washing down the buttery toast with the coffee that must’ve been ground with beans from a unicorn. Did everything here have to taste so incredible? What the hell made it so different?

Drew said nothing in reply and let herself out with a smile to see to her other chores. 

Feeling more awake and like myself, I hopped into the ensuite to make use of the huge shower, with its raining shower head. I was spoiled indeed.

Not content to stay in my room and poke around on my laptop all day, even though the wifi was excellent (just because the ball was period didn’t mean we lived in the dark ages any more), I opted to get dressed and see about exploring the castle. Hopefully, I’d be able to stay out of others' way and get a peek at the castle’s stunning architecture. Having spent so much time on stages, and in just as many hotels while traveling to shows, admiring architecture had become a casual hobby of mine, and I was keen to see more of what I could about the grounds while I had the time to do so. The ball wasn’t for a couple of days, and aside from getting to see the local town,, this castle and its connected grounds had a history I couldn’t wait to investigate.

Presently changing into warm, but comfortable, clothing for adventuring into town, I wandered out of my room and down towards the main hall I’d first entered into yesterday. The floor I was staying on seemed to house most of the other guest rooms as well. I could hear people in their rooms as I passed, attendees also for the ball, Drew had mentioned last night. As I turned a corner leading to the downstairs,, I collided with a pair of ladies. 

“Oh!” I fumbled backwards into a conveniently placed chair. Startled, the words came pouring out. “I’m terribly sorry about that, I didn’t hear--,” my voice cut as I looked at the person in front of me.

Her eyes were black as onyx, and she had horns. Tragic, twisting, black horns pierced out of her skull skyward, resembling the reaching branches of the decaying trees in winter. A pale, skeletal hand reached for me, talons ready to shred skin to ribbons with ease. My breath caught in my chest, my heart suddenly pulsing to freeze or flee from the creature before me. 

I blinked, and everything was gone.

“Are you alright, dear?” her voice carried like bells.

There was nothing menacing about her appearance. 

Her hair was like spun gold, carefully folded on top of her head, and her body was absolutely flawless. There was an ethereal beauty to her features I hadn’t seen before. She must have been a model of some sort, I figured. I chalked it up to expensive surgeries and wonderfully secret skin care routines the elite are privy to.

I nodded my head with a small laugh.

“Yes, I’m sorry about that,” I apologized, taking her offered hand to help me stand again. The lady simply nodded, her companion offering nothing to the exchange, and they continued on their way. Each movement she made as she walked by looked effortless, and she floated with an unnatural grace I didn’t possess and felt slightly envious of. 

_ Must be all the nuances of traveling stress and an overactive imagination  _ I mused, pondering the bizarre image I’d conjured. 

At the bottom of the grand staircase, the main hall was alight with persons of all manner rushing to and fro with decorations. Trays laden with gems and skulls, swaths of fabrics that glittered even in the low light, and large carpets were hauled on the shoulders of men out of the back of the house and into large trucks waiting outside. 

My brows furrowed. 

“Good morning, Miss Sarah!” a familiar jovial voice called from behind me. Calum was walking towards me, still smiling as though the world were at his leisure. 

“Morning Calum,” I gestured at the spectacle of items being hauled away in droves. “Is the castle being robbed? Or did Hogarth just decide on an entirely different theme overnight?” 

Calum let out a slight chuckle and shook his head, motioning for me to follow him out the front doors and around the side of the castle where I could see the acreage spanning behind.

“There isn’t enough room to actually hold the ball here. In fact, there are more guests attending than those present here in Balmoral. Many of them are booked up at the hotels and inns nearby,” Calum explained. 

“The ball itself is in a manor adjacent to the property, but it’s set back in those woods in a clearing,” he pointed with an absent wave of his gloved hand. 

Curious, I moved to walk over and see the mansion in question, but was stopped by Calum’s hand on my arm, holding firm. 

“Come on now Miss Sarah, don’t you want the reveal to be a surprise?” he asked with a glint in his eye. 

“Oh you’re right. I’d rather take it all in at once and feel blow away,” I answered and turned with him back on the gravel towards the entrance. 

“Actually Calum, I was hoping you’d be free to take me into the town you mentioned nearby. I’d love to see some of the shops and any of the older buildings hiding around,” I asked. 

“Of course we can go into town! Give me just a few moments,” he nodded towards the side buildings, “and I’ll bring the car around front.”

With a happy smile stuck on my face, I nodded my thanks. 

  
  


We spent the morning popping in and out of the niche shops. I purchased a few souvenirs for my parents, and numerous things for Toby. The town had a nice, relaxed atmosphere. No one was hurrying to and fro, there were no meetings to conduct, or traffic that took hours to go a couple of miles in. It reminded me of home. 

Calum had meandered with me, a helpful guide in telling me the town's history, and unusual pieces of gossip too. With Callum dutifully carrying my few purchases, the two of us passed a quaint little cafe with warm, scrumptious smells wafting into the air. As if on cue, my stomach rumbled loudly. 

Calum laughed goodheartedly. 

“Good grief, I’ve nearly dragged you through the entire town and it’s past lunch. Let me grab us something here, okay? Be just a few minutes!” he stated, running a hand through his bright red locks and already stepping into the somewhat busy store.

Not left with much of a choice, I surveyed my surroundings. Quaint little homes with stone fences dotted the area, and there was a pathway just across the way that led to a building tucked away in a thick circle of trees. 

I crossed the street over to the path, peering through branches to see a small, crumbling church sitting within. It was silent within the trees, not even the wind rustled the leaves closest to the building. The windows were missing from the frame, and only black cavities remained.

I stepped up touching the old stonework and admiring the craftsmanship of something that was built in a time without modern tools or math to assist. The stone was rough and damp beneath my exploring fingertips. 

A soft sound, a humming more like, was coming from the side of the church. I followed the sound to see a figure sitting on some steps. An elderly lady was humming a tune to herself, the lyrics I couldn’t quite make out and she placed some stones she was holding into a pattern onto the ground around her. 

Not wanting to disturb her peace I moved to head back when she called out to me. 

“Child, do ye know about the fae folk?” her voice came, dusty and rough like the stone I had just been touching. 

“Only a few myths and legends,” I answered, moving a little closer to inspect her pebble design.

“Be wary, child, wary of the fae folk. Many round’ ere’ lately, an s’gettin worse. Careful girl, be careful now, there’s too many, ye gonna end up like lil’ McKenzie did,” she said with a sort of moan and rubbed her hands together. 

“Milk curdled right from the cows it did, soured as ye drank it, no good, no good,” she said, shuddering with clear distress. 

“What happened to McKenzie?” I asked, equal parts wanting to know the tale and wanting to maybe put some distance between myself and the lady who didn’t seem to be altogether in this world.

“Lil McKenzie liked her dollies and her stories and to play in the garden,” her face pulled into a soft, sad smile.

“But no one ever told her about the fair folk. They like imagination. Clever children. They take them away to their kingdom on the other side of the veil. Time moves different there, and strange things abound. Wondrous things. And if you don’t know how to mind your words and your laws you’ll get stuck.”

She sniffled, shuffling more pebbles into nonsensical shapes before reaching into her pocket and motioning to hand something to me. In my palms she placed a hair pin, decorated with a scene seemingly inspired by the Goblin Market. It was weighty in my hand, and smooth from having been held close for many years.

“Stuck like lil’ McKenzie was...stuck for so long, when she came back no one knew er’ anymore. And she din’ know em’ either.”

Unnerved, I turned to leave, when her hands reached out to mine, pulling hard and begging. 

“Don’ go to the fair folk child, let them be despite they promises to ye,” she was almost sobbing now. 

Clenching tightly to my arm, I pulled against the surprisingly strong woman. 

“Let go! You’re hurting me!” Her nails dug harder into my arm. 

“Listen to me child, look for it! They be near ye now!” she commanded, following me as I stumbled backwards on the uneven surface. 

“Fae be here, be here for ye!” she warned, but I felt as if she was cursing me instead. 

She pulled her hands back suddenly. The sudden shift in pressure caused me to topple backwards, but there was no ground for my feet to catch on, and I felt the freefall play out in slow motion. In a heartbeat she was running, fleeing quickly into the distance. And in another, my head collided with the solid ground. 


End file.
